LAPD
by vanilla.barcode
Summary: Ashley Davies and Alex Parker are best friends and total playgirls. They didn't believe in love until Alex had coffee dripping down her face and Ashley, slapped. It's funny how you meet the love of your life.
1. Introduction

Title: Loud And Proud Duo (LAPD)

Rating: M Genre: Humour/Romance

Summary: Ashley Davies and Alex Parker are best friends and total playgirls. They didn't believe in love until Alex had coffee dripping down her face and Ashley, slapped. It's funny how you meet the love of your life.

…

**A/N-Yes, this is a new story. My first Spashley story actually. I'm not sure where I'm going with this either, like all my other stories but I hope I can work it out as I go along.**

**Enjoy.**

…

**Introduction**

**`Normal POV_**

It was a quiet Tuesday afternoon when Ashley Davies and Alex Parker flicked their cigarettes onto the curb and stepped into the bank. The two friends lined up behind a businessman and what looked to be a housewife when the automatic doors whirred open once more.

"Everybody get down on the fucking floor!" a man bellowed, ski-mask over his face and completely armed with an ak-47 that released exactly 3 bullets into the ceiling.

Four other men stood behind him, two carrying ak's, one gripping a mac-10 and the last man simply holding a glock.

The three tellers screamed and looked as if they slid off their chairs onto the carpet in fear as everybody else complied and dropped to the 'fucking floor'. People seemed to huddle together in prayer, waiting for their deaths and Ashley almost rolled her eyes.

Quickly and quietly, she and Alex removed their holsters, tucking their service weapons behind their backs and pocketed their badges. The empty holsters found themselves in the housewife's oversized handbag that was left open.

The supposed leader demanded the closest teller to take him to the safe as the remaining four was to keep guard of the hostages. Two of the masked men stood before Ashley and sneered down at her before gripping onto her brown tresses. The 24 year old wanted to chop his arm off because she had actually taken the time to straighten her hair this morning, but she opted to glare instead. But with a slight elbow jab to her side, she swallowed her pride and opened her mouth, lips trembling.

"P-Please don't hurt me!"

She was going to kill Alex Parker after the thugs were thrown in jail and then make her best friend repeat that stupid line to her again and again until she was damn satisfied.

"Don't worry pretty _thang_, we gonna take good care o' ya" the man smirked.

…_Thang_? Good god, these men were really lacking some brain cells.

Without another word, the man pulled Ashley away from the small group kneeling on the floor, who were then forced together with the other three hostages that were standing at the counters before the robbery.

Alex, despite the situation, couldn't help the grin forming on her lips. Those two men jeering at the brunette were seriously gonna regret ever laying a finger on the feisty woman. But it was perfect, now that they were separated and the thugs were also a fair distance apart, it was easier for them. Alex though, had the pleasure of facing off the two ak's.

Joy.

She blew at her fringe that was covering her right eye and waited for the two men to turn their attention to Ashley before even thinking of springing into action. As soon as their eyes flitted over to her best friend, she kicked at idiot number one's knee, swiping him onto the floor cleanly. She snatched the ak from his hand when he seemed to be falling in slow motion. The young woman then turned and aimed the butt of the ak into idiot number two's nose, hearing a satisfying crunch as he too, keeled over. She put her foot down on the weapon that clattered to the carpet with a resounding thud, hand already reaching behind for her hand cuffs.

When the raven haired girl looked up, Ashley appeared to be having a hell of a time kicking them around, literally. And the fun thing was that their wrists were already cuffed together. See, when Ashley kicked one, two fell.

So much fun.

"W-Who are you people?" the one with the broken nose moaned painfully.

The brunette flashed her badge, a smirk on her face.

"LAPD, bitches"

Seven minutes later when the leader stepped back into the main area with all the money, he felt a knee connect with his stomach and then an elbow strike just below his neck before his mouth was full of carpet fluff.

Alex was stepping on his right hand, almost crushing his fingers as she casually undid her silk black tie and then redid it again just because she could. And Ashley, Ashley had her boot pressed down onto his spine painfully as she answered her phone.

"Hey babe,"

Pause.

"Yeah, definitely up for it"

Smile.

"I'll be seeing you at 9,"

Smirk.

"And you better be spread-eagle on the bed, naked, waiting for me"

The man on the floor attempted to lift his head and listen to the conversation when the brunette dug her heel into him even harder, all the while grinning.

"Ok, see you tonight baby"

"…Davies! Parker!"

Both their heads snapped to the left, seeing a black man in a fitted suit almost stomping his way over to them.

"Get off the man!" he ordered.

The two friends complied, but not before cringing at his choice of words.

Men.

"Heya captain!" Ashley then chirped while Alex mock saluted the man with a cheesy grin.

Lucas Williams sighed.

Meet Ashley Davies, 24, brunette, brown eyes, LAPD detective and total charmer. All she needed to do was breathe and girls seemed to gravitate towards her…at least that was the way she saw it. Regardless, she said just the right things to get into their pants or up their skirts; however you want to put it.

The attractive woman casually reached into her pocket and took out a bag of skittles, opening the packet, offering it to her captain.

Ashley was a total rainbow.

Alex almost snatched the packet from her best friend and poured a small pile into her palm, throwing them into her mouth one by one.

Meet Alex Parker, 24, asian, black hair, dark brown-almost black eyes, LAPD detective and absolute playgirl. She went through girls like guys went through porn with a long line of crazy stalking exes. And if people couldn't pick up the gay vibe coming her, then they were completely stupid and blind because Alex was so very very gay.

Despite Williams still talking to them, Alex proceeded to aim the coloured candy into Ashley's mouth that was open for her, but the green skittle bounced off the brunette's front tooth. The older girl got back at her and almost took the asian's left eye out with a yellow skittle and a chuckle.

"…my office tomorrow morning at 7am sharp"

"See ya tomorrow cap!" they waved, having effectively ignored more than half the one-sided conversation.

The two walked out of the bank and around the corner to their black Honda civic.

"You're buying me coffee and then repeating that pathetic line to me until I tell you to stop" Ashley stated, plopping herself into the passenger seat.

But that was forgotten once they were standing at the counter of starbucks, a pretty redhead ready to take their order. Alex wandered off to find a table and left her best friend to flirt it out with 'Amy' who hadn't stopped blushing since Ashley stepped foot into the store.

"Women" she shook her head.

…

**Tell me what you guys think? Hope it wasn't too bad.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Cheers.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N-Wow, I can't believe I'm updating already. Because my readers know just how lazy I am, I'm surprised that there is a chapter one too. Hope you guys enjoyed the really short intro, this one's just slightly longer. **

**Also, I'd like to say that I don't own Ashley or Spencer, but I do own the storyline and Alex. **

**Happy reading!**

…

**_Chapter1**

**`Normal POV_**

Ashley rolled her eyes as she followed the five-thirty rush in the subway and shuffled along with the crowd. Her target was a few metres ahead and pretty much stuck out like a sore thumb. The man was a freckled redhead that towered above most people and he happened to have an ever-lasting record from theft to sexual assault, yet he was playing the 'witness' card.

How annoying.

With a sigh, she continued the casual if small steps people seemed to keep pushing her into. She didn't understand why she was following the man while Alex was drinking Starbucks with her feet (most likely) propped up on the dashboard.

The brunette decided that she hated her best friend at that moment.

But all thoughts halted when a man pushed his way through from behind, apparently rushing for his train. So when he so politely shoulder-checked the detective, Ashley stumbled forward. Her hand accidentally brushed across a girl's backside, her very very firm and hot backside.

What? Ashley couldn't help but notice these things.

And in the next instant, the 24 year old's face snapped to the side, her cheek stinging.

'_Ow'_

"Pervert!"

The word didn't exactly register in her head; instead, she was more focused on the blonde who was glaring at her with those baby blues.

She was hot.

Smoking, actually.

"God, feisty much?" she murmured, rubbing the side of her face slowly to dull the slight numbing sensation. She gave a real good slap, and Ashley started to wonder just how good her fingers were.

"How appropriate, you didn't even deny it" the hottie scoffed, eyes still narrowed.

"Fine, it was an accident okay?" Ashley shrugged nonchalantly.

It really was, but seeing the blonde getting so worked up was making the brunette all sorts of excited.

"Real convincing. I want you to apologise?"

"What do I get in return?" the detective grinned slyly.

"I don't know, maybe another slap to the face?" the girl offered, an overly sweet smile on her face.

Oh, Ashley liked her.

"I think I'll pass that but I do need to get going, so if you'd move your cute ass and I can get through-"

"Not happening until I hear an apology" she cut the older girl off indignantly.

"Alright, so I'm sorry I touched you and didn't grope you when I had the chance-"

Ashley's face felt all tingly, both her cheeks a nice pink colour.

Because yes, she got spanked.

_Slapped_, she got _slapped_. Again.

"God, I _love_ it when women get angry. So sexy" the brunette fanned her face comically, enjoying the way the stranger was almost as red as her chucks.

The blonde was fuming, so much that she couldn't seem to form any kind of argument or comeback.

"Ok, I was totally joking blondie. I'm sorry okay, it really was an accident and I really do need to get going"

Ashley Davies then proceeded to brush past the hot girl, hand lifted up slightly when her wrist was deftly caught.

"Don't even think about it" the nameless girl glared.

So the 24 year old was going to slap her ass as a parting gift but hottie didn't need to know that

No, no way.

That would earn her another slap, and no matter how sexy she looked when she was highly agitated, Ashley didn't want any more handprints on her otherwise flawless face.

"Relax, I wasn't gonna touch you" she drawled, pulling her hand back before sauntering away with a cheeky wink.

So she missed the way the blonde stared at her ass as she sashayed her way out of the subway.

…

Ashley opened the car door and a cup of coffee was thrust into her face as Alex continued tapping away on her phone. The brunette swore she was playing that stupid game 'snake'.

"Totally got hit on by a hot blonde" she grinned, accepting the lukewarm coffee.

"Yeah?" the asian girl asked, eyes never leaving the screen of the device.

"Mhmm, literally"

"You seem happy about it" the other noted with a raised brow.

Ashley shrugged,

"She basically accused me of molesting her, called me a pervert and then slapped me"

"Then I'm assuming she didn't 'accuse' you"

"It was an accident I swear, but I got her all worked up and she slapped me some more"

"God, you sound so proud"

"She was just so hot"

Alex almost gave her best friend a bib for all the drool coming from the brunette.

"Really?

"I'll invite you to the wedding"

"Wow"

"Super"

"Seriously?"

"Absolutely"

"Alright"

"_So_ sexy"

"Got it"

"Totally hot"

"Shut up Davies"

"…ok"

Silence.

"No Alex, you don't get it, she was so-"

"One more word and I'll shoot you"

Ashley shut up.

…

Ashley Davies stumbled in through the front door with a cute blonde in her arms, their bodies attached at almost every angle and their lips pressed together. Ashley's hands wondered up the girl's shirt briefly before the article of clothing was flung behind her shoulder.

"What's your name?" she husked out, mouth trailing down her neck.

"…Lucy"

"Come on" the brunette pulled the younger girl further into the apartment, never losing any form of contact with the girl. They bumped against the walls and tripped over some magazine left on the floor as they fumbled together in the dark, gasping and moaning.

The two almost made it into the bedroom when Ashley bumped into something, or someone. She turned to find none other than her best friend Alex Parker, dress shirt unbuttoned and pants already down mid thighs revealing silk black boxers. And the best thing? There was a cute raven haired girl still sucking on her exposed neck as Alex's fingers went to the buttons of the girl's skirt.

"God, get a room" she rolled her eyes though a smirk graced her lips.

"We were getting there" Alex groaned.

…

The two girls slumped down in the stiff chairs placed in Williams' office at 7:23am in the morning, yawning loudly.

"You're late girls" the man stated, looking through a manila folder calmly.

"Had company" the two replied in unison.

"Like always" Captain Williams rolled his eyes.

Sitting in front of him were two of his best detectives; but other than being super smart and brilliant at solving cases, they lacked in everything else.

No proper uniform, no time management, no organisation and no paperwork.

Absolutely appalling.

But that didn't seem to matter because half the female population in the department swooned over them and somehow end up falling into their beds.

It was ridiculous but incredible.

"So I want you two to take care of this for me" the 41 year old said, passing the folder to them.

"I'm re-opening the file, and I want it closed as soon as possible. Understand?"

"Yep"

Ashley and Alex dragged themselves out of the office and then plopped down at their desk. Yes, they shared one together because neither one could keep an independent desk clean.

The asian girl opened the folder in hand, looked at the first page and then flipped it closed, throwing it onto the desk.

"Let's get coffee" she muttered, doing up her tie that had been hanging limply underneath her collar during the meeting.

"They're coming" the brunette murmured in response, hiding even further into her worn leather jacket.

The two could barely function without their morning caffeine; in fact they were actually struggling to keep their eyes open. Ashley wanted to just slump down onto their desk and sleep till next year but two steaming cups of coffee were placed before them. The playgirls looked up, meaning they started from black heels to sexy calves, up sculpted thighs to rounded breasts and then stopped at two attractive faces.

"Morning, we got you two coffee" one smiled sweetly.

The other bit her bottom lip slowly, eyeing the two detectives appreciatively.

"Thank you Fiona and Natalie" Alex mustered the strength to wink at the two girls.

Ashley, with some-ok, _a lot _of effort, gave them her famous nose-crinkling smile.

"Thank you ladies"

And, that's right, they swooned.

"Ugh, it's so loud in here, let's sit in the car" Alex frowned after a mouthful of scalding latte.

"Yes please" the older of the two agreed.

The only noise in the entire level was that of pen scratching on paper, not even a phone was ringing or a word whispered. When the two friends were in the safety confines of the car, they turned the radio on, lyrics crooning softly from the speakers. Ashley flipped through the case, scanning through the contents.

"Do we have to do this?" she whined.

"Later, there's a ten walking this way" Alex replied, snatching the folder from her partner and throwing it onto the backseat.

Ashley and Alex had a little rating system going on, just simple ranking from one through to ten of every girl they saw.

"First one to get her number wins!" the asian girl grinned, climbing out of the car as Ashley just swung the door open.

What? There were more important things to take care of, coffee could wait.

They already had a few gulps of it anyway.

Alex ended up shouting the next round of starbucks because Ashley got the girl's number first. The only reason she won was because she had pointed behind Alex just as she reached the hottie and exclaimed 'Olivia!'. Alex shot behind the closest car as she heard her ex's name, ex as in crazy stalking ex, as in she showed up wherever Alex went and wanted to have her babies crazy.

The brunette laughed at her best friend's expression as she slipped back into the car while said girl scowled.

"Total cheater"

The 24 year old continued chuckling until she faced the front again and her face paled.

"Oh my god, it's Olivia"

"Shut up Davies, not falling for that again" Alex rolled her eyes, reaching behind for the latest case the captain assigned them. Once she settled back into her seat, she looked up through the front window and froze.

Olivia Beals was really stalking up to their car, yeah, _stalking_!

"Oh shit!" Alex immediately keyed the engine and felt it roar into life.

"Just run over her!" Ashley yelled.

"No! She's gonna dent the car!"

…

Ashley Davies was walking to Starbucks to question one of the workers about the murder of a 27 year old drug dealer, fine, so she was going in for a donut. But just as she was about to push the door open, she heard a too high-pitched voice scream 'help'. Sighing, she turned left, away from her beloved donuts as a grungy looking man was sprinting towards her with a dolce&gabbana handbag in his grip.

The brunette continued her calm strides forward and almost told the lady to shut up about 'help'. She stretched her arm out to the side just as the small time thug was passing her and he conveniently rammed into her arm which struck his throat. It threw him back down on the concrete floor and he even did a backwards roll before lying there, completely dazed.

She picked up the handbag from the floor and cuffed his wrist, waiting for the two uniformed officers who were now just heading over. She eyed the man on the floor once more before turning away to sneeze.

She was kinda allergic to men.

Fifteen minutes later, the detective was finally lined up in Starbucks, flirting with the girl in front of her when a paper bag hit her chest. She just managed to catch it and peered inside to see a donut, letting a grin break out on her face.

"What took you so long?" Alex drawled, holding her cup of latte like it was her baby.

"Some idiot tried to rob a milf's fake dolce&gabbana" Ashley explained with a shrug.

"Oh ew, you're calling her a milf?" Alex's face scrunched up as she pointed at the woman talking to the two lapd officers just outside starbucks.

The blonde outside had the fakest nose and the biggest eyes Ashley kinda felt queasy just looking at her, waiting for the plastic nose to slide off her face and splat onto the floor.

"I think I need glasses" Ashley frowned.

…

**Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N-Sorry this update took a little longer. But here it is. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Cheers.**

…

**_Chapter2**

**`Normal POV_**

"Nine nine nine nine nine …" Alex repeated over and over as her eyes followed an attractive latina girl walking past in gym shorts and a sports bra.

Ashley couldn't help but agree and admire the curvy body that was all sweaty and hot and on display.

"Ooh! Eleven o'clock!" she exclaimed, jerking her head in said direction.

The asian girl followed her best friend's line of gaze to find a cute blonde that winked at them.

"God, I _love_ gym!" Alex grinned,

"Amen" the brunette smirked.

Yes, they were indeed perving at the gym. But hey, who in their right minds wouldn't? There were hot girls walking around in nothing but bras and belts, oh, sorry, _shorts_.

And shirtless males.

Ew.

"Well, you're on your own buddy, I'm getting me some spanish" Alex quipped, hopping off the treadmill she was previously running on to chase after the eye-candy.

Half an hour later, Alex emerged from the locker rooms, a stupid grin fixed on her face. She almost walked past her partner when Ashley yanked her back mercilessly, making her connect to the tiled wall beside her. Alex though, didn't seem to care and the brunette rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Good?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Better, she's a sex kitten"

"Great, now let's go. You're making dinner tonight"

"Alright, pizza night!"

…

"Let's get outta here"

"Yes please"

The two best friends spun on their heels and attempted to rush out of the gay club they had just stepped into, but alas, nothing ever went their way when it really mattered.

"…Ash, is that you?"

"Alex Parker?"

Both women stopped and turned around very slowly,

"Oh…hi! We didn't see you there!" Ashley exclaimed with a fake smile.

Sophie and Angela Stevenson stood there in their 3-inch heels and sexy little dresses, smiling widely at the two detectives.

Never, ever, sleep with sisters.

Never.

Because when you try to get rid of one, both of them come at you.

Ashley and Alex learned that the hard way.

"So, you two still interested-"

"Must've been something I ate," Alex began, hand holding onto her stomach tightly.

"I gotta go to the restroom" and the 24 year old zoomed off with just a glance at her partner before she was lost in a sea of people.

"So Ashley-"

"Oh my god, that's my brother!" the brunette pointed at someone she didn't know and pushed her way through everyone to get to the other side of the club.

Honestly, she didn't even have a brother, let alone a gay one at that.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulled the device out, reading the text from Alex.

'**Im so outta here' **it read.

'**u n me both'** Ashley replied, heading for the exit which was also the entrance.

…

The top half of Alex's body was almost sprawled on the bar as she swung her empty corona bottle from side to side between her thumb and forefinger.

"I can't believe you took me to a straight club" she muttered, cringing at the images of girls grinding with boys.

So not attractive.

"Alex, we get more straight girls than guys do, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't feel like working my charm tonight"

The brunette rolled her eyes and flagged down the bartender for another two coronas.

It was the only thing they drank.

Ashley continued eyeing potential hook-ups on the dance floor when she spat out the small mouthful of beer from her mouth. The liquid landed on her best friend's face who swiped it off with a hard glare.

"Mind telling me why you just _spat_ at me?" she demanded.

"The ten from the subway"

"Who?"

"The hot blonde that slapped me!"

"Oh, where?"

"There trying to get away from drunk boy"

"…You gonna go sweep her off her feet with your stupid moves?"

"No, I'll just watch. I don't mind seeing him get bitch slapped by her"

"She's definitely a ten, but a fifteen when she's angry"

"Ditto"

**.**

"Let's get outta here cutieee" the good looking man slurred, taking Spencer by the elbow.

The blonde rolled her eyes and snatched her arm back,

"No way"

Sure she was dancing with him for the past couple of songs but she was definitely not interested. It was quite fun to mess around with guys' heads and make them think that she wanted them.

But oh no, Spencer cringed at the idea of being with a man.

Because she was so gay.

Very _very_ gay.

"Come on we'll have funnn…" he dragged out the last word ridiculously long until Spencer narrowed her baby blues and poked at his chest.

"Listen," she began,

"I am not going home with you" she pronounced each word through clenched teeth.

"But baby!" he reached for her again.

"I'm warning you buddy, if you don't let go of my arm, I will kick you where it hurts. Got me?"

"Oh, I got me a feisty blonde. Feisty…"

"Alright perv-boy, hands off" Ashley Davies stepped in and yanked his arm away mercilessly.

"And who're yer runt?" he narrowed his eyes and swayed on his feet.

"I'm the runt who's gonna kick your sorry ass if you don't back off" the brunette simply stated.

He ignored the threat altogether.

"Shut up, Ima goin' home with herrr!" he drawled, his eyes glassy and bloodshot.

"No, you will not" the detective said calmly.

"Yeah?" he challenged her, stepping closer so that Ashley could smell hiss less than great breath.

She wanted to throw up in his face, god what did he eat for dinner?

"Yeah" the brunette confirmed, pushing her leather jacket to the side, flashing her badge.

"…Bitch" he muttered, stumbling away as he continued cursing at the girl.

Ashley then turned to the blonde with her hands held up defensively,

"Before you kick me where it hurts, I was just trying to help" she tried,

"Actually, I just wanted to ask what you flashed him"

"Oh, this" the brunette showed her LAPD badge.

"Please tell me that's real or I'm gonna start freaking that you carry a fake badge around with you"

"Don't worry, it's a hundred percent real" the slightly shorter girl smirked.

"And just to be clear, not that I don't appreciate the help, but I could've handled that by myself"

Why did all the hot people have such attitude?

"I know; I just stepped in before it got too messy" she shrugged nonchalantly, adjusting her weight to one foot.

"Oh hey I remember you now-" Spencer began, a finger pointed at the detective.

"Glad you do"

"You're the perv who felt me up in the subway!" she exclaimed,

Ashley's almond brown eyes narrowed slightly,

"No, I did not feel you up; I thought we already went through all of this"

"And I am not a perv" she added as an afterthought.

Spencer simply cocked a brow in response and the brunette ignored the action.

"Well I think you should buy me a drink" the blonde stated.

"And I will do that because…?"

"Because that will be your apology"

"Hm…"

"So?"

"Ok"

The two had just made it to the bar when Ashley's phone vibrated in her pocket; she took the device out and flipped it open.

'**Alright! Go get laid playgirl!'**

The detective rolled her eyes at her best friend's stupid text and turned back to the blonde, resting an elbow on the bar casually.

"So do I at least get your name?" she asked with a smirk.

"If you get me the right drink"

Ashley leaned across the bar to get the attention of the bartender who gave said girl a flirty look before making her way over to her.

"What can I get you?"

"Uh, an abc for blondie and another corona for me"

"…blondie?"

"Well, you're gonna have to stick with blondie unless you tell me otherwise" Ashley shrugged, passing the shot glass over to the slightly taller girl.

Spencer couldn't hide the small smile spreading across her lips even as she lifted her drink up, she clinked glasses with the brunette.

"Cheers, officer" she husked.

'_Oh god, I think I just came…_'

"Cheers, blondie" she managed to say instead, taking a swig of her mexican beer.

"So…did I get you the right drink?" Ashley raised a brow expectantly once her prey downed the shot.

"Not quite. Wanna keep trying?"

The 24 year old leaned closer until their lips almost brushed against each other,

"Sure, why not?" she murmured.

**.**

By the end of the night, Spencer was leaning heavily against Ashley, giggling her pretty little head away as the older girl found her hands wandering the contours of her new interest.

"Are you feeling me up again?" the blonde laughed, trying to slap Ashley's hands away but failing terribly.

"Mhmm, I am" and she sounded damn proud too.

"I kinda like it" Spence smiled a drunken smile, tilting her head to the side.

"You make me horny" the brunette stated bluntly.

"I fell tingly all over too!"

"Let's go home and fuck"

"Ok"

Ashley Davies had zero charm when she was drunk but she still bedded girls like she ate skittles, and that was a lot.

So the two stumbled their way into a taxi where Ashley rattled off her address and then proceeded to kiss the life out of Spencer who she was still calling 'blondie'. They all but fell out of the vehicle after the brunette literally threw some cash at the driver who then sped off into the early morning. She wound an arm around the younger girl's waist and staggered unsteadily to her and Alex's apartment, kicking the door open. The wooden barrier almost slammed back in her face if she hadn't stopped it with her foot the last second but that didn't stop the giggles erupting from the two.

Alex poked her head out from her room and couldn't help laughing at the scene.

The only time Ashley ever got that drunk was when she and Alex decided to drink the night away purely for fun, no hook-ups-simply alcohol.

The blonde really did a number on her best friend…

With another quite chuckle, the detective retreated back into her room to enjoy the company of a redhead she had picked up earlier.

"Come on, this way…" she pulled Spencer in the direction of her bedroom.

The pretty girl's shoes flew off into the kitchen, her shirt found its way onto the sofa and her bra was left on the ground of the corridor before they finally managed to step foot into Ashley's room. Then, the brunette's skin tight jeans were thrown over the bedside lamp and her panties hung from the post of the headboard.

Their kisses were clumsy and wet but so good, even as they fell back into bed, their limbs tangled into a heap. Lips descended upon heaving chests and tongues touched across sweaty skin as heavy moans filled the air of the room. The bed rocked and continued banging against the wall, matching their hurried pace until all noise ceased within a second.

Ashley Davies passed out on top of an equally unconscious Spencer Carlin.

…

Spencer woke up with a painfully throbbing head and squeezed her eyes shut to try and dull the pain.

No such luck.

It felt like someone was driving a hammer into her brain and she wasn't happy. But what made her freeze was the fact that she wasn't alone in bed. She could feel skin, as in someone was pressed against her naked skin. Naked. Skin. Bed.

She sprung up and immediately gripped her head in pain, groaning and cursing at whatever she could think of at the moment. Then she realised that she was topless; braless, anythingless that was supposed to cover her chest. Her baby blues then moved to settle on whoever was sleeping next to her and noticed that the girl was bottomless and actually had a very nice-no, bad girl!

And then it clicked.

She slept with a complete stranger.

What if she was some kind of axe-murderer or some…crazy stalker person?

With a panicked yelp, she kicked the brunette out of bed and covered herself with the surprisingly clean bed sheets.

The 23 year old heard a groan from the girl on the floor and almost felt bad, almost.

"God, hell's the deal?" a voice muttered, clearly annoyed.

A head of messy brown curls appeared from over the edge of the bed and Spencer found herself pointing an accusing finger at the sight of the woman's face.

"You!"

…

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N-So, it's been a while huh…ok, sorry for taking so long. I got super lazy and plus I had summer school *rolls eyes* but anyways, here's the latest chapter. **

**Please enjoy,**

**Cheers.**

…

**_Chapter3**

**`Normal POV_**

"Jesus Christ-oh hello!" Ashley's face broke out into a grin as she saw the blonde clutching the sheets to her obviously naked chest.

"Oh god, get out!" Spencer screeched, clutching the material to her breasts, closer.

Ashley frowned lightly and scratched at the back of her head slowly,

"But this is my room."

The blonde blinked once before eyeing her surrounding and noticed that it was indeed not her own room.

"Shit." she muttered, rubbing at her temples.

"Well, while you try to figure everything out, I'm gonna hop in the shower." Ashley got up from her spot on the floor, completely uncaring of being half naked in front of someone.

"Wanna join?" she wiggled her brows playfully.

"Get out so I can get dressed!" the other girl shrieked instead.

5 minutes later Spencer thought it was safe enough to walk out of the room without being ambushed by a naked brunette so she could look for her clothes. She managed to just take 7 steps from the room when she saw an asian girl at the kitchen counter throwing skittles into her mouth.

Alex Parker only had a towel hanging low on her hips and another towel around her neck, dangling down to her abs.

"Hey, you're the girl who slapped Ash at the subway, right?" she grinned.

"Absolutely."

"Kinda surprised you're not in the shower with her with the way you two were going at it last night-well, this morning." Alex corrected herself with a casual shrug.

"…You were watching?" Spencer arched a perfect brow, disgusted as she took a huge step back.

The blonde then realised her shirt was laying on the floor and quickly put it back over her bra (which she found in the hallway) clad chest.

Alex screwed up her face,

"Ew. I did not watch. You guys were so loud when you came in so I poked my head out from my room. You two were sucking major face and the groping, god…"

"Oh."

"Mhmm" the other girl hummed, continuing to down the skittles like it was the best food in the world.

Silence took over and Spencer spied her heels on the kitchen tile floor just a little way from Alex's bare feet. But before she could make her way over to them, the iphone on the counter began vibrating. Alex answered the call as she tried to get what appeared to be the last skittle from the package before grinning in triumph with a small 'uh-huh!'.

"Yeah ok, we'll be there in 15"

"It was nice to meet you…" she trailed off,

"Spencer" the shorter girl provided reluctantly.

"Nice to meet you Spencer, feel free to slap Ash whenever you want, I know it's quite entertaining. You can stay if you like but me and playgirl need to get to work"

"Oh, I'm Alex by the way"

"Well, uh, nice to meet you too Alex"

And with that, the asian girl padded back into her room, presumably to get dressed for work so she took this time to explore the somewhat neat apartment. Spencer noticed there were only 2 photos in the living room and picked one up gently. She may have been sporting a killer hangover, but the photo did manage to make her smile. It was of one at the beach, Alex in a white singlet and blue board shorts and Ashley in her tiny black bikini. The brunette had literally jumped onto her best friend's back with the biggest grin and the taller girl looked like she was about to tumble over.

It depicted their friendship perfectly.

The other photo made the blonde giggle.

The two were obviously smashed and had passed out on each other in a tangle of limbs.

"Those are our favourite photos" Ashley's husky voice was suddenly by Spencer's ear, making said girl jump.

Instead of voicing her opinion, she simply glared at the very very attractive girl who actually looked a little sheepish.

"Sorry, kinda"

Cue Spencer rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, me and Alex are heading out, you need a ride?" she asked.

The 23 year old bit her bottom lip slowly before nodding,

"Yeah, ok"

"Alright, let's go"

**.**

30 minutes later Ashley and Alex stepped out of their car and onto the crime scene they were meant to be examining 15 minutes ago.

"Morning captain" they chimed together,

"You're late" he stated.

"Yes, had to fit in a morning coffee and a morning quickie" Ashley quipped with a grin,

"I was waiting for her" Alex shrugged, pointing a thumb at her best friend.

"Alright, now get on with it" he waved them in the direction of the tattered apartment that was already taped off.

The two detectives walked into the kitchen to see a woman on her stomach, a pool of blood at her face and bruises and cuts adorning the rest of her body.

Carefully, the two turned her onto her back and grimaced at the sight.

What would have been her eyes was a bloody and gory mess and her lips were cleanly cut off.

"Ugh, thank god I didn't have breakfast" Ashley muttered, scrunching up her face in disgust.

"So, angry spastic boyfriend or psycho rapist killer?" Alex asked.

"Angry spastic boyfriend, I'm thinking" the brunette replied,

"Ditto"

"Name's Stella McClair, 26, accountant" Alex read off the business card and drivers licence in the purse that was left on the kitchen counter.

"Alright, let's move before I really throw up" Ashley made to drag her partner from the kitchen to what looked to be the bedroom.

"Wait wait, if I look at her a couple more seconds, I might chuck up rainbows" Alex resisted, trying to shake off her best friend's hand.

The brunette simply rolled her eyes,

"You had skittles for breakfast again?" she deadpanned.

…

"We'll head over to her mum after coffee, yeah?" Ashley asked, already pushing the door open to get into Starbucks.

"Yes please"

"Latte please!" the older of the two grinned, walking off to an attractive red head sitting alone at a booth.

Alex didn't even bother rolling her eyes as she lined up in the queue, staring off into her space. Two minutes later she was waiting for her coffee, taping her left foot on the tiled floor impatiently. She could hear the giddy red head giggling from where she was standing and she wanted to strangle her, because it was the most annoying voice she had ever heard. And when she was merely a second away from committing said crime, her name was called out. So she stepped forward to retrieve the coffee instead.

The raven haired girl swivelled on her foot and made for the exit when another body crashed into her. Her jaw clenched as scalding coffee dripped down one side her face and her once crisp white dress shirt was now painted in coffee.

Alex parker was not fucking happy, people.

But she blinked and remained calm, fine, she just looked calm. But that was when people should start to run away, because Alex was never calm. The 24 year old opened her mouth to yell the fuck out of whoever decided she looked good in brown, only to look into the eyes of a perfect ten.

Her jaw almost hit her shoes.

By god, the girl was hot! …Smokin!

She was just an inch or two shorter than Alex with silky brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, a perfect tan, a rockin body and a pretty face.

No, we are not talking about Ashley Davies.

No, this girl, oh, she was really something else.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I was in a rush and I-Oh god, I'll pay for your dryclean, or I'll buy you a new shirt. Or I'll get you your coffee or something" she spouted off, looking so damn cute and apologetic Alex actually felt bad about considering yelling at her.

"Definitely gave me a wakeup call"

"I am so embarrassed right now-" and the girl really did look a little mortified about what happened that Alex decided to comfort her.

"Hey, it's alright, I'll just go get cleaned up in the toilets" she explained,

It could never hurt to be nice to a hot girl, because you never know what they'd do in return for you.

"I'll help you, I mean, that's the only thing I can do without embarrassing myself any further" she offered, cheeks blushing a sexy pink colour.

"Sure, thanks"

10 seconds later, the two were crammed in the disables toilets just as Alex began unbuttoning her dress shirt quickly. And the next time the brunette blinked, Alex was in a fitting white singlet that showed off her abs and toned arms.

"So, I never got your name" the asian girl smiled, turning the tap on slowly.

She wasn't in a rush, especially since there was a hot girl in the same space as her.

"Oh, um, Dani. Danielle Summers" the younger girl fumbled over her words slightly at the sight of Alex's body.

The detective smirked; girls were always tripping over her body, so naturally, she'd show it off whenever she could to score.

"I like your shoes" was the next random comment.

After that, Alex was talking directly to Dani's lips as they crashed into each other, hands tangling in hair and eyes closed.

Ashley was sitting in a booth by herself, playing shooting games on her iphone to beat the boredom. She had seen the whole coffee-spilling accident and almost laughed at her best friend until she saw the hottie who had spilled said coffee.

Damn, she was fine!

But, as beautiful as that brunette was, there were other hot blondes out there for Ashley to drool over, so she wasn't too upset.

"Oh god, yes…oh…Alex!"

The 24 year old rolled her eyes as she and the rest of Starbucks continued to listen to Alex Parker and Danielle Summers have sex in the disabled toilets.

…

"You don't understand Ash, she was something else. I mean, that thing she did with her tongue?" Alex looked like she was off in la-la land and Ashley was almost tempted to throw a bib at her face.

"I don't wanna know" she deadpanned instead,

"She's coming over tonight" the asian girl shrugged nonchalantly, a dopey smile stretching across her face.

"Jesus Christ, you're sprung"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I am not!"

"Shut up, we're here" Ashley stepped on the brakes hard enough for Alex's head to crash into the head rest with a loud thud.

"God, stupid crazy bitch" the asian girl muttered half heartedly as she climbed out the car in slight dizziness.

It took all but seven steps to reach the front door of a neat looking house with perfectly trimmed grass and clean windows. Ashley rang the doorbell twice as her partner continued to survey the area casually.

The door opened to reveal a woman around 50, looking very worn and tired.

Alex paused for a second before taking a step forward,

"Mrs. McClair?"

"Yes, who are you?" she eyed them wearily.

The two detectives flashed their badges,

Ashley cleared her throat,

"I assume you've already been notified about your daughter?" she asked,

"Stella? What happened to Stella, is she alright?"

"Oh" Alex and Ashley looked at each other.

…

The elevator doors opened and Ashley stepped in, pressing number 7, waiting for her best friend to walk in too. She rolled her eyes when Alex didn't follow,

"Come on Parker, I don't have all night" she huffed.

"Last one to the apartment's making dinner!" the 24 year old hollered before rushing to the stair case.

"Bitch!" the brunette cursed, hurriedly pushing the close button.

She knew she was going to lose, but if she put up a fight, it'd make her feel better about it. When she finally stepped foot onto their level, Alex was leaning against the door with arms crossed over her chest, looking super annoyed.

"I forgot my keys"

Ashley Davies couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

…

**Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N-So here's chapter 4, please enjoy :) **

**Again, I don't own Ashley or Spencer. But I do own Alex Parker and Danielle Summers.**

**Now read or die! :P **

…

**_Chapter4**

**`Normal POV_**

"LAPD, freeze!" Ashley and Alex commanded, hands atop their holsters.

Jared Wilson stood at the automatic doors of a supermarket, glancing from one detective to the other before throwing his groceries at them and then running back into the store. He was desperate enough to run back into a closed space and hope that he'd make it out alive.

Ashley groaned and Alex huffed, following after the suspected murderer.

The brunette went left and Alex went right, weapons drawn.

Ashley had run past 4 aisles and still couldn't spot him when-

"Ow! Stupid prick!" she heard Alex Parker's voice hiss angrily.

She almost laughed at her best friend when she was reminded of what situation they were currently in. And if Wilson was the murderer, they really needed to watch their backs. Because the stuff they read off the reports on the things that man could do…oh, he was dangerous alright. She made it over to Alex who was rubbing at her left shoulder, nostrils flared and eyes narrowed.

"That son of a bitch threw a can of pineapples at me!"

"I like pineapples." Ashley stated with a smile.

The taller of the two raised a brow,

"Yeah? How bout I shove the pineapples up your nose-"

"Relax, I was kidding, now let's go get the man and rip him a new one."

The two ran to the end of the aisle and almost got hit in the face with a mop if they hadn't ducked. Ashley kicked at the man's ankles and Alex pounced on me, restraining his arms as he lay on the floor, face down.

A small crowd had formed around the two officers murmuring 'ooh' and 'ahh' like they had never seen someone get arrested before.

And when the older girl pulled Jared Wilson up, he was swaying on his feet slightly, making the brunette frown and shake him.

"Hey, _focus_, I am not carrying you back to the car." she said firmly.

Alex, on the other hand, brushed off her fitting black pants with quick pats.

She then cleared her throat,

"I may or may not have knocked his head against the shelf as I took him down." she said casually.

"…Why am I not surprised?" her best friend rolled her eyes.

"Guess you found that whore's body huh?" he sneered although he was feeling slightly off.

"She flirted with another guy and you decided to kill her for that?"

The grin on the man's face stretched into a sick smirk as he leaned in closer to Ashley,

"I wasn't talking about Stella." he whispered into her ear.

"You sick bastard." she hissed with narrowed eyes.

**.**

7 hours later, Ashley and Alex were standing over Talia Anderson's cold body on the bedroom carpet stained with dark red.

"Jesus christ, he has issues." Alex muttered, looking at the hacked body with a grimace.

"Least he's gonna be in a cell for the next 30 years…" was the quiet reply.

…

Ashley Davies was leaning against the bar with her corona, rolling her eyes at the scene of Alex and Danielle Summers going at it on the dance floor.

Seriously, they were like bunnies, and not the normal ones; she meant the energizer bunnies. The ones that don't _fucking_ stop.

"God, I need to get laid" she murmured to herself, letting her gaze scan the dance floor slowly. She appreciated all the dancing figures, the endless legs and cleavage, the sexy music.

And she almost did a double take when she spotted Spencer at the end of the bar, sipping at what was probably a vodka and cranberry juice.

"Hey," she husked to the blonde.

The young woman looked up, not at all surprised at who she saw.

"Ashley."

"Here by yourself?" the brunette automatically kicked into gear, ready to tear off the girl's clothes and take her against the bar, and then the wall…basically anywhere.

"Mhmm." Spencer replied casually, continuing to down her drink and avoiding eye contact.

She knew what type of girl Ashley was, it was so painfully obvious and she wasn't planning on putting out to a playgirl. She was drunk the last time she fell into bed with the detective and almost gave in. Ok, so she passed out, but, the point was that she wasn't going to sleep with Ashley Davies. Ever.

No.

"Do you wanna dance?"

Spencer smiled politely and shook her head,

"No thanks."

The shorter of the two rolled her hazel eyes slightly and took a step closer.

"You act like I'm gonna rape you or something."

The other woman simply raised a perfect brow, daring her to say otherwise.

"With Ashley Davies, there will be no raping involved." the brunette stated,

"It's not needed." she then added.

"You know, that's the attitude that won't be getting me in bed."

Ashley paused for a moment; she had never met a girl who didn't want to sleep with her. They either played hard to get or flung themselves at her, there was never any in-between. But the hot blonde standing before her, she was definitely something else.

Her thoughts were interrupted,

"And I see my friend. Goodnight Ashley." she sidestepped and walked away without another glance at Ashley who stood there, really kinda stunned.

So the 24 year old took a moment to recover, shaking away all thoughts of the hottie before making her way over to an attractive brunette eyeing her up.

The nameless girl winked and Ashley returned the gesture with her famous nose crinkling smile

**.**

The two tumbled into bed, skirts and bras flying across the room as Ella rained frantic kisses down Ashley's taut abs.

"You are so beautiful." The girl murmured, trailing her tongue along the sweated skin above her black boy shorts which were then pulled off.

The detective almost rolled her eyes had she not been so damn horny.

She didn't need any corny compliments when hot sex was about to go down, she just needed an orgasm damnit. But half the girls she took home never seemed to get that particular point about her, so she did what she learnt always shut them the hell up.

The brunette simply pushed the girl's head down to where she needed it the most and arched her back, biting at her bottom lip to keep from moaning.

That girl really knew what she was doing and god did it feel good!

And it was several minutes later when she felt that familiar tightening in her lower stomach as she tangled her long fingers in brown locks, screaming as she came.

But, the only downside was that she screamed a name.

And not just any name, it didn't start with an 'E' and end with an 'a'. Instead, she screamed Spencer Carlin's name.

Loud and clear.

The brunette collapsed back onto the bed with heavy breaths when Ella's head snapped up, looking so damn wounded.

"Did you just scream some guy's name as I went down on you?"

Ashley groaned quietly and waited a moment before sitting up, not even bothering to cover her naked body.

"Look, I'm just-"

Oh hello throbbing cheek.

"I can't believe I thought I was different." She shook her head and climbed out of bed, looking for her discarded pieces of clothing all over the room.

Not even 10 seconds after the front door slammed shut did Alex Parker poke her head into her best friend's room.

"Unhappy customer?" she smirked teasingly.

Ashley glared, which only seemed to make Alex smile even bigger as she stepped into the room.

"So what'd you do?"

The older of the two deflated at that, pulling the sheets all the way up and over her face.

"I screamed the wrong name." she muttered,

"You called out blondie's name?" the asian girl asked knowingly.

Ashley finally revealed her face and sighed,

"All I could see was her freaken blonde hair and stupid blue eyes."

…

2 weeks later Ashley had only gotten laid three times, which turned out to be bloody disasters where she was either slapped or kicked out of bed. It wasn't her fault she had a thing for blondes and tended to call out the wrong name at the wrong times.

Don't judge!

And it didn't help that she saw one hot Spencer Carlin everywhere; at the stupid supermarket when they went grocery shopping, at Starbucks, at a mexican restaurant, even at the goddamn public toilets. She just couldn't seem to escape the younger woman who never seemed to be interested in anything more than friendship with her.

And to be frank, it was driving Ashley Davies up the wall.

So, on a quite Monday afternoon she picked up her phone and typed off a quick text.

'**lets go out for coffee friend'**

A reply came a few seconds later.

'**when were you thinking, friend? :)'**

'**in 20 mins, starbucks'**

'**done'**

"Yesss." The 's' seemed to drag on forever until a pencil hit the side of her head before falling onto the desk and then rolling onto the floor.

"Stop hissing, you retard." Alex said, actually doing the paperwork for once in her life.

"I'm meeting Spencer for coffee in 20, if you call me within the next 2 hours I will kill you"

Alex rolled her eyes even though she was actually quite amused and proud of her partner all at the same time.

"Don't worry, I'll be plenty busy"

"Dani coming over again?"

"Maybe" Alex gave up on paperwork and dropped the pen while popping her back with a happy sigh.

"…Are you dating her?" Ashley asked this slowly and cautiously as if what they were talking about was a disease.

But to the two playgirls, dating was kind of a disease; it made them shudder and feel all queasy. They didn't understand couples who held hands and giggled in each other's ears, they didn't comprehend any of that.

It was almost foreign to them-the concept of being with someone and having their whole bloody world revolve around just that one person.

Dating was a definite no-no for them.

"What? Hell no!" the younger of the two all but yelled, screwing up her face.

"But you've been sleeping with her for like, a year now"

"3 weeks" Alex deadpanned.

"Same difference"

"She's good in bed ok? Like fan-fucking-tastic, alright?"

The brunette held her hands up in defence,

"Point taken."

"Now scram and drink coffee with your blonde crush"

"I'm not crushing on her and I'm going, bitch"

25 minutes, Ashley stepped into Starbucks, her hazel brown eyes scanning for luscious blonde locks which she spotted by the corner. She had deliberately hung back a couple of minutes to make sure she didn't seem desperate for Spencer's company, or anything lame like that. So her lips had curled up into a grin as she ordered her coffee and then made her way over to Spence.

"Hey."

"Hi Ashley"

The detective found her eyes glued to the woman's fingers that were cupping the coffee in her hands and wondered just how they would feel in her-No, she wasn't going to do this. No dirty thoughts, no sex fantasies, no triple x images in her head, no anything.

She swallowed and sat across from her friend, crossing her legs as soon as she did.

Oh god, that skirt and her legs…Jesus Christ.

She tried to look somewhere else and ended up noticing other things.

Like Spencer's smooth delicate neck, some stray strands of blonde hair framing her face, those piercing blue eyes.

Ashley Davies was a second away from jumping the attractive woman, but before she lost control, she excused herself outside for a smoke.

She immediately lit a cancer stick and reached for her phone, pressing one on speed dial.

It wasn't until the third time she called that her best friend picked up.

"Alex!" she called urgently,

"I was getting lucky!" Alex whined.

"I don't care, just stop me from getting arrested and going to jail"

"…Ash, what are you talking about?"

"I'm about to rape Spencer Carlin inside Starbucks so talk to me"

"Oh Ash-"

"Don't 'oh Ash' me, just talk!"

"Right, so did you know that sweat is actually just a weaker version of urine and that…"

…

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N-As always, I'm late with the update :P But I am sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I'm just a very lazy person in general. With that said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Cheers.**

**.**

**_Chapter5**

**`Normal POV_**

"So…you're still Dani-sexual?" Ashley nonchalantly asked her best friend while pretending to inspect her neatly trimmed nails.

"God, for the last time I am _not_ Dani-sexual." Alex sniped, rolling her eyes.

"Uh yeah, you so are."

There was a slight pause.

"You like her."

It wasn't even a question; it was a statement that had the asian woman narrow her eyes.

"I do not!"

"You know, just cause the other week I said 'ew' at dating, doesn't mean I don't want you to find someone."

"I don't date, Ashley, you know that."

"Doesn't mean you don't like Dani though."

"Shut up, we have a bitch to arrest when you're done."

"Ok, ok…wait are second, are you on rags again?"

"If I was on my rags, I'd shoot you with my trusty desert eagle."

"Touche."

"Roll your eyes at someone else and get in the car."

"So…wanna go to the beach with Spence and Dani to de-stress later?"

Ashley broke the silence within the first minute of climbing into the car as her friend had commanded her to.

"Absolutely not." Was the firm reply.

.

It was 3.30 in the afternoon and Alex was laying on her beach towel in a singlet and silky grey boxers, face emotionless.

"Stop looking so dead, it's distracting." Ashley elbowed the younger girl unconcernedly.

"I like having sex with her, ok? She makes me feel good, not just physically but…I don't know. I don't want that to go away, do you get what I'm saying?" Alex ranted all in one breath, eyes still attached to the cloudless sky and beating sun.

"I think she's different; give her a little more credit, she won't be doing the running. You will." the brunette replied, pulling her barely there bikini bottoms slightly lower to get more tanning in.

"I know."

"Ooh! Our hot girls are coming back!" the 24 year old exclaimed, excited.

What? They were bringing back the ice-cream, she was allowed to be happy.

But Alex, on the other hand turned her head away as soon as she saw another girl in a skimpy white bikini saunter up to her brunette and began talking like they knew each other since they were 5.

Ashley picked up her best friend's doom and gloom immediately and sat up, rubbing her palms together comically.

"They better have got cookies and cream. Oh man, imagine having that off Spencer…" she trailed off, smirking.

"Keep them triple x thoughts in your head, they're back." Alex rolled her eyes, though she was grateful for the distraction.

She was Alex Parker and Alex Parker never ever gets jealous. That was just something that didn't happen. And it felt so damn weird, so stupid and it actually kinda hurt too.

"-going for a swim." the Asian girl muttered, pushing herself up onto her feet and walking towards the water.

Ashley waited till the two girls were sitting on the towels before stealing the spoon from Dani and popping it into her mouth.

She frowned and then cringed before gagging.

"Why is this not cookies and cream?" she asked, brows furrowed.

"Uh…because it's mint choc chip?" the other brunette answered unsurely yet amusedly.

"They ran out of cookies and cream." Spencer explained, grinning at the detective's adorable (read sexy) expressions.

"You just got stupid green ice cream cause you know its Alex's favourite!" she suddenly whined while pointing an accusing finger at the attractive woman.

"I might have." Was the coy response coupled with a nonchalant shrug.

Spencer was chuckling quietly, and dug the spoon into the contained to scoop out some ice-cream before it too, was snatched from her hand.

"Thanks blondie." Ashley smirked.

"You always steal my food butt munch!" Spencer pouted,

"Of course, it's my hobby." she quipped before running off after Alex who was just a dot to them from where they were sitting.

There was a moments silence before-

"Spencer and Ashley sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes-ow!" Dani rubbed at her arm where a hand print was slowly showing and stuck her bottom lip out.

"Spencerrrrr!"

"God Dani, you might as well scream it out for the whole world to hear."

"As if the entire world can't see it written across your face anyway." the brunette teased.

"Right, and I suppose you don't have the hots for a certain asian detective?"

"I can't help it." the older of the two said sheepishly, shrugging.

"God, out of all people, we decide to fall for shameless playgirls…" Spencer sighed, falling back onto her beach towel with the ice cream.

"It is kinda sad." Danielle added with a small nod.

Spencer pouted at her friend who then looked back out to the two best friends,

"At least they're hot?" she offered.

…

"And where were you at 7pm last Friday?" Ashley quirked a brow, tapping her pen against the side of her chin, clearly bored.

"I don't know, I was at home watching movies?" the man shrugged indifferently.

"Are you asking or saying?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Don't know."

The man smirked and shrugged once more, making Alex reach for her holster.

"Can I shoot him?" she asked her partner.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No, Alex."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty pretty please?"

"Ask me again."

"Pretty pretty please with a stupid cherry on top?"

"Ok."

The 24 year old grinned and pointed her service weapon at the man's head, pulling the chamber back casually. The man's eyes finally widened and he tried to squirm away from the detective but was still cuffed to the metal desk he was seated at. Beads of perspiration dripped down his face as he shook his head vigorously.

"No, please don't! Please don't shoot me, I-Antony came around to work out the details and left at 8. I don't know anything else, I swear!"

"I don't know, my friend's kinda excited, her finger might slip and she might just fire the rest of the clip."

"He-he mentioned this name, Matthew Payne, I don't know who he is, I just-"

"Good boy." Ashley smirked, patting his head as she headed for the door with Alex merely a step behind her.

"God, that was so easy."

"Yeah, I had the hard part."

"How was your part hard? All you had to do was point your gun at his head."

"Yeah sure, and have Captain Williams walk in, right?"

"That man doesn't care anymore."

"I know, I was trying to guilt-trip you."

The brunette scoffed and rolled her eyes,

"Never works Parker, never works."

"Whatever, I could use some coffee and donuts right now."

"Ditto."

…

Ashley and Spencer were seated on the couch, thigh to thigh, their eyes glued to the screen but not entirely focused on the subject. The surround sound system had them jump at every little sound, and in Ashley's opinion, that was the best damn part. But 40 minutes into the movie, the two had lost interest until the brunette perked up,

"L word? I'm dying for some sharmen." She grinned.

"Mm, I could use some Bette Porter right now." Spencer agreed with a bright smile.

"Hell yeah!" the 24 year old whooped as she jumped off the couch to get the l word box set on the shelf.

A while later, the two friends were asleep on the couch, Spencer's body snuggled quite comfortably against Ashley's. Alex peeked from her room and grinned at the sight before reaching for her camera on the desk.

As obvious as she was about crushing on Danielle Summers, Ashley was even more smitten with one Spencer Carlin and it definitely showed on her face. Alex rushed back to her computer and uploaded the damn adorable photo before printing out ten copies in quick succession. Chuckling quietly to herself, she moved out into her living room and stuck one on her best friend's forehead before padding back into her room proudly.

The other nine were taped all over the place around the brunette's room; on her wall, her desk, her plasma, her pillow.

Alex Parker woke up the next morning with toothpaste all over her face and the words 'I am Dani-sexual' written on her chest in permanent marker which took her over 15 minutes to scrub off. The two best friends scowled at each other as they made their way to work until they reached starbucks and had their daily dose of caffeine.

Alex stood by the entrance while her best friend was still in line, waiting. The 24 year old's eyes narrowed when she spotted a middle aged man standing behind the brunette rather close and noticed his gaze running up and down the girl's body repeatedly.

"Ugh, stupid sleaze." she muttered, uncrossing her arms and making her way over to the front of the ever growing queue.

Just as the offending hand darted out to cop a feel of some Ashley Davies, strong fingers gripped the man's wrist in a tight grasp.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Alex gritted through her teeth, eyes icy cold.

The man's head whipped up, his face the perfect combination of shock, panic and fear.

"I-I, nothing…I was, uh-"

"You see this here?" Alex asked, pushing aside her jacket to display her service weapon and badge.

"This means I can have you thrown in jail with a click of my fingers, have you shot on sight with a call or you can magically find your record filled with charges of assault, rape and murder. So get your filthy eyes off my partner and walk the fuck out of here before I make good on what I've said."

The bastard practically flew out of the shop with unbelievable speed and never looked back.

The detective turned around to see a slightly miffed Ashley holding two cups of steaming coffee.

"What?" Alex asked,

"You just ruined my fun Alex!" the brunette whined.

"…What?"

"This," she lifted one cup of coffee, with a small pout.

"Was meant for that perverted bastard, that was gonna be the highlight of my morning, you party pooper!"

The younger of the two rolled her eyes and snatched the cup from her best friend.

"Well give it to me then, it'd be better in my stomach then all over his cheap shirt and dirty pants."

"Fine, fine."

The two made their way back to the car when an attractive redhead walked past them, sending them a flirty smile and a wink. The two best friends turned their heads and followed the sway of her hips and incredible backside.

They had been deprived of hot girls for way too long.

"Oh, she is so mine." Ashley bit at her bottom lip.

"No way, she's mine." Alex argued, pushing the shorter girl away to the side.

They began pushing and shoving each other out of the way as they followed the redhead.

As soon as they turned the corner, they found their eyes staring into the barrels of two handguns. The sexy redhead was leaning against a macho man, who had an arm wrapped around her waist, smirking at the two detectives.

The two goons wielding the guns were also grinning with their stupid yellow teeth.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"It's only 8.30 in the bloody morning!"

"Hand over the cash sweet cheeks, and you won't get hurt." One sneered at the brunette.

The 24 year old had the most disgusted look on her pretty face before she turned to her partner, pointing a finger at the man before her.

"…Did he seriously just call me sweet cheeks?"

Alex's only reply was to burst out laughing.

Exactly 3 minutes later, the four thugs were pressed against the wall and their hands, cuffed. "So, sweet cheeks…" Alex mocked while exhaling smoke from her mouth.

Ashley Davies scowled and flipped her best friend the bird.

…

**So…I know there's not a lot of spashley action right now, but I promise there will be heaps in the future! I repeat, HEAPS. And sorry if Alex is getting a lot of attention, she's a character I wrote that I've very fond of. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review!**

**Cheers.**


End file.
